A Truth to Every Secret
by americanqtxox11
Summary: Emma and Alex's POV after they find out they both have a STD. They both express their feelings about Jay and some secrets are revealed( Takes place after Secrets 1 & 2)
1. Beneath the Shadows

This story takes place after Secret 1 & 2 so major spoiler warning. It varies between Emma and Alex's POV. Enjoy!

Warning: the following fanfic does have some language and sexual content.

Emma was in the cold waiting room. Waiting for her named to be called, she didn't need any doctor to tell her what she already knew. But in the back of her mind she thought maybe she was clean, maybe it was a simple sore throat. Who was she kidding? She sat there dangling her necklace. "Emma Nelson?" She swallowed hard, which hurt like hell and stood up. The nurse smiled at her and Emma tried to smile back, but she just couldn't. No part of her was smiling. "Follow me dear." They walked down a long dark hallway, with a lot of shut doors. The nurse let her into a room, she gave Emma a simple examination when she was finished "The doctor will be in shortly" The nurse left the room and shut the door. Emma took a couple deep breaths to try to calm herself down. She heard the door open and the doctor walked in. She looked nice and friendly. She looked at her clipboard, "Hello, I'm Dr. Bernie." Emma managed a small smile "Hi" The doctor asked her a couple questions before she did anything. "Now Emma, can you tilt your head back and open your mouth wide. She took a few cotton swap samples and looked around her throat with a flashlight. "Now I'll have to test these swaps, but from what I see you do have gonorrhea." Emma's heart sunk, her eyes filled with tears. She was trying to prepare herself for the worst, but it didn't work. The tears poured out of her eyes. The doctor handed her a tissue. "The results will be ready in a couple days, we'll give you a call. There are antibiotics available though, dear" The doctor left the room and Emma sat there crying. She whipped the tears off her cheeks and left the room.

She obviously wasn't paying to much attention because she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" The person yelled. Emma was holding her nose which was probably bleeding. "Emma?" Emma looked up and there was Alex standing there with her hand over her head. "What the hell are you doing here?" Emma couldn't believe her eyes, of all clinics in Toronto she had to go to the same one as Alex, and walk out of their rooms at the same exact time!? She looked at her hands and there was no blood. "I..um…sorry" Emma stuttered. Alex bent down and picked up a piece of paper, most likely her prescription. "So what are you doing here?" Emma had no intentions of telling her anything. "That's my business" Alex glared at her and turned away. Emma slowly followed down the hall. Emma felt bad for Alex, she knew she didn't deserve to get an STD. If her boyfriend wasn't such a horn dog, neither of them would have got the disease. In a way she deserved it more then Alex did. When Emma got outside her mom was already waiting outside. It was raining outside so she put her hood on and made a run for the car. She saw that Alex was walking home drenched already. She stopped and stared at her. Spike beeped the car trying to tell Emma to come on. "Alex!" She yelled. Alex turned and looked at Emma. Emma ran over. "Do you need a ride home?" Alex shook her head. "I don't need you to pity me now that I have…" She stopped.

It just now really dawned on Alex. She has gonorrhea. This whole time it really hasn't been real to her, until now of course. She didn't need nature girl giving her a ride home, she didn't need her help, she didn't need anyone's help. She turned back and continued walking. "Alex come on I don't pity you." Alex didn't stop walking. Emma must have given up because she didn't hear from her again. After walking for about 30 minutes she saw a bright red car fly by, it looked like Jay's. The car stopped and swerved back around, it was Jay. "Alex get in the car, you're soaked" Jay yelled through his window. "I told you not to talk to me" She didn't stop walking for him either. "Alex please just get in the car!" "Why, are all the other skanks sick at home so you thought oh hey I'll go back to Alex, maybe get her a few more diseases?" At this time Jay looked at her and couldn't tell if she was crying or it was just rain. He turned off the engine and got out of his car. He put his hood on and ran after Alex. "Can you wait?!" He ran and grabbed her arm. "Don't ever touch me again, Jay I freakin mean it!" Jay let got. "Then will you just talk to me for 1 second?" Alex didn't want to hear anything he had to say, so she continued walking again. By this time all of her clothes were drenched. "I'll leave you alone, just let me give you a ride home. Come on." Alex finally agreed. They both got into the car. Jay started the car. "Look, I'm sick too ok? And….and I'm really sorry." Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna hear your bull lies, ok? I mean my best friend?" Jay didn't have a reply to that. He knew he wasn't looking for a long term relationship with Amy, he just wanted a quick blow job. But how could he explain that to Alex? How could he explain the many other girls too, he couldn't and that's why he didn't say anything back. He wanted this time to apologize to her, try to explain himself but he couldn't and he was wasting time to silence. His thoughts strayed over to Emma. The first time she did anything out of her little bubble, and he gave her a STD. She used to be so innocent and he changed that. There was something about her though. Something he never really noticed before. All he used to see her as was the weird girl protesting again or Sean's freaky ex-girlfriend. He never thought he would see beyond that, but why did he even need to? He was really happy with Alex…when he thought about it, he really truly loved her. If anything ever happened to her he wouldn't know what he'd do. Now he was the one who caused her harm. He knew about this disease, but he never imagined he would have it.

The rest of the car ride home Spike and Emma didn't exchange one word. When they got home before Emma left the car she thought she had to say something. "Thanks for picking me up mom." Spike smiled "Anytime sweetie." Emma went inside, she saw Snake on the couch holding Jack. "Em…your home. How did it go?" Emma didn't know what to tell him. She didn't want to tell him the truth, but she didn't want to lie either. "Um…I don't know yet." She quickly went downstairs to her room. She really needed someone to talk to. She didn't want to talk to her parents, she wanted a friend. She realized she screwed up everything with all her friends. Manny would have been the perfect person to talk to. She understood her better now. The entire time she was with Craig, Emma thought it was so wrong, but now…she saw it in a different way. Craig had a girlfriend, just like Jay did. But she had been too rude to Manny the past few weeks that she probably wouldn't want to hear Emma's problems anyways. Emma buried her face in her pillow and cried. Tears just poured out of her eyes and she couldn't stop. She curled up into her blankets and swallowed hard. Her throat hurt so badly and she began to get the chills. All she could do was sleep, escape from all of her troubles. It was 3 in the afternoon and she was sleeping, soaked in her own tears.

Jay brought Alex home to her little trailer park. She didn't say a word to him when leaving the car. She walked into her small trailer. Her step dad was either stoned or drunk on the couch. He was passed out with the TV still blaring. She went straight to her room and took her prescription out of her pocket. She looked at it and then put it on her small desk in the corner. She laid on her bed and put her head phones on. She turned her favorite CD on as loud as she could. She wanted to go to another world, with none of this crap to deal with. She thought about how much she hated it in her home. Her step father continuously beat her mother and he used to Alex too. She never told anyone, not even Jay. She never could understand why her mom stayed with him. Maybe it was because she went through so many other husbands she was sick of moving, who knows. All that Alex knew was that she had to stay strong. She couldn't even remember the last time she cried.

The next day at school Jay was determined to talk with Alex some more. He was waiting outside for her when he saw her walking up. He walked over to her. "What don't you get?" She said rudely. "Ok yesterday didn't go too well. I know, but…" he stopped he saw Emma get out of the car and walk into school. His eyes followed her. Alex moaned and walked away. "Wait Alex!" he called but she was already in the school. Emma was sitting on the steps so he walked over to her. "Hey" he said. Emma looked up and smiled. "Hi…things didn't look like they went well with Alex." Jay shook his head. "Yeah, she doesn't want to hear anything from me." Emma looked down sadly. "You okay?" Jay asked her. Emma took a deep breath as if she was trying not to cry. "I went to the clinic yesterday…and I'm pretty sure." She stopped. "Emma, look I'm really sorry about that" He put his hand on her knee and Emma slowly moved it away. "Don't be sorry…it's not your fault." She stood up "I have to go…I'll talk to you later" Emma walked into the school leaving Jay sitting by himself.


	2. When the Sky Cries

Alex walked into the school without turning back to look at Jay. She went straight to her locker. Her long dark hair hung down to her shoulders. It was getting in the way as she bent down to grab her books. She knew she probably wasn't going to go to class, but just in case. As she lifted her head there was somebody beside her tapping their nails against the locker. Alex tucked her hair behind her ear as she came up. Amy was standing there nervously. "What do you want?" Alex barked. "I-I just wanted…" Amy stammered. Alex slammed her locker shut letting Amy know she wasn't in the mood. "Will you please just talk to me for 5 seconds without threatening to knock my teeth out?" Alex shook her head. "No, I don't want to hear what you or Jay or what anybody else has to say. I know it will be some bullshit that I just don't want to hear." She began to walk away but Amy was following her. "Come on Alex! Just listen to me. It was nothing." Amy said. "I was always there for you Amy, always. I didn't say anything about those stupid bracelets. I just never thought that you would give my boyfriend a blowjob JUST for a bracelet. I mean come on don't you have a little respect for yourself, or even me?" Amy's cheeks turned pink, she knew Alex was right. "We were both drunk Alex, it wasn't anything…" Her voice trailed off. She knew that didn't sound much better. "I gotta go…" Alex didn't want to hear anything else from her. Maybe one day she would forgive Amy, but not yet. The only reason she would even consider it was because that's how Amy was. She headed into the bathroom, she didn't know where else to go. Inside she saw Ellie pacing. She had become friends with Ellie now. She really liked her; she was real, not fake like some of the other people. Ellie didn't notice that Alex had walked in and she continued to pace. Ellie walked over to the sink and looked at herself, she was breathing heavily to calm herself down. Alex knew Ellie was recovering from cutting and she thought Ellie must be having a hard time with Sean gone. Ellie put her backpack on the ground and she started searching for something. "Ellie…" Alex finally decided to let her know she was in with her. Ellie gasped and turned around quickly, dropping whatever was in her hand back into her bag. "You weren't…" Alex didn't finish. "No, no no! I was just…" Ellie looked down. "You don't have to lie to me El, its ok." Ellie didn't say anything. "Come on, let's get out of here." Alex finally said.

Emma was so confused about everything. She didn't want to just walk away from Jay, but in a way she felt she had to. She saw Manny talking to JT and Liberty, she really wanted to walk over and join their conversation but she knew she couldn't. She passed by them and met eyes with Manny. She began to open she mouth to say something but Manny turned her head back. She continued to walk down the hall to her locker. She saw many people stare and whisper. How did everybody know? When she finally got to her locker she didn't feel good at all. She got the chills and felt nauseas. She couldn't imagine what Alex was going through which made her feel even worst. She knew she didn't give Alex the disease so she didn't know why she felt so bad.

After school Alex began to walk to Sean and Ellie's house with Ellie. This was the first time they had hung out alone. "We're going to pass the Raven right?" Alex asked. Ellie thought for a moment. "Yeah actually we are…why?" Alex thought for a second. "I needa take care of something" She finally said. Ellie automatically assumed it had to do with Jay. It began to get cloudy and it was probably going to rain soon. The 2 girls saw a bomb fire started and began to walk towards it. Alex spotted Jay sitting on a bench with a beer can in his hand. They eyed each other but didn't share a word. Ellie turned her head for on second and when she turned back Alex was gone. "Ellie!" She heard her name being called. Jay was motioning for her to come over. She slowly walked over. "How is she?" Jay asked her innocently. Ellie shrugged. "How do you think she is?" Jay looked sad. "Well do you know what she's doing here?" Ellie shook her head. He pointed to Alex and Ellie looked. Alex was talking to some guy. Jay knew why Alex was here. Ellie looked confused. "Go over there and find out for yourself." Jay said simply. Ellie walked over to where Alex was. "Nice doin' business whitchya!" The guy said. He winked at Ellie and walked away. "What was he talking about?" Ellie asked Alex. Another guy walked up to them. "How much?" Alex looked at Ellie then turned back. "Five bucks a hit." The guy took out his wallet and handed Alex a couple fives. Alex searched through her pocket and came out with a couple bags of a white powdery substance. They exchanged the money and bags. "Thanks" the guys said to her. Alex nodded. Ellie figured it was cocaine. "You sell that stuff?" She asked calmly. "Yeah, I've been doing it forever. Easy way to make a lot of cash." They began walking, Ellie saw Amy talking to a guy that she wasn't familiar with. "Do you ever…" Ellie was interrupted. "Do you need something Mr. Man Whore?" Alex said rudely. Jay was standing there. "Come on Lex…not now." He begged. "What not now? Are you trying to hide something from all these girls here who don't know you're…?" Jay started to get angry. "It's not about that Alex, god!" Alex shook her head. "You are un-frigging-believable. Let me ask you something Jay, if it didn't kill whenever I peed and it wasn't painful every time we had sex, would you have told me? No, you wouldn't have. I don't even know how many skanks you got to blow you for a fucking bracelet, but I would have found out eventually. Was I not good enough for you or something? Did I…" Jay had to stop her. "It wasn't about you Alex, I really didn't mean to hurt you. He lightly touched her arm." "Get your filthy hands off of me Jay." Amy walked over when she saw the commotion. "Oh and I'd definitely like to take the time to thank my oh so GREAT best friend Amy now too. I mean who knows, I coulda got this disease from you! Why don't we count how many bracelets you have! It probably goes all the way up to you elbows! But oh it was probably worth it right? I mean who wouldn't want different colored rubber bands!" Amy looked down and then at Jay. "Come on Ellie, let's go. I sold enough for one day…" She began to walk with Ellie following her. Almost everybody at the Raven was watching all the action. For some it was the first time hearing this. Rain began to drizzle down from the sky as tears fell from Alex's eyes.


End file.
